


Tactical Brilliance

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Gen, Kids, The Talk, amirite?, an attempt at humor, haven't written Georgelina in a hot second, this scene lives in my brain rent-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Roxanne has a question. George is going to have some explaining to do.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson & Roxanne Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Love Fest 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Tactical Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Just a random little scene that's been in my head for a while. Purely meant in good fun. :)
> 
> For Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #TeamCass

"Mummy, where do babies come from?" Roxanne asked one morning over breakfast. In her hand, she held a fork with a piece of sausage on it, but she made no effort to move it closer to her mouth. 

Angelina choked on her coffee as George stifled a laugh. He nudged her. 

"Yeah, Angie, where _do_ babies come from?" 

She glared at him. "Just once, I'd like to be able to drink my latte in peace," she muttered. She turned back to her daughter, a bright smile pasted onto her face. If George thought he could get out of having _the talk_ with their daughter, he had another think coming. "I think your daddy is better equipped to answer that question, sweetheart." 

"Me?" George sputtered behind her. "I already had this talk with Fred, I'm not doing it again!"

Fred shuddered, causing bacon grease to drip down his chin. "Yeah, Mum, maybe it's better if you do it…" 

Angelina shook her head, her smile now genuine—and conniving. "Your daddy is such a scaredy-cat sometimes," she told her children in a stage whisper. 

The little girl's eyes opened wide before she let out a shocked giggle. 

George folded his arms and huffed. "I see what you're doing, Angie."

"Really? Is it working?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink. She levelled him with a challenging stare, daring him to back down. There was no way he would let her insult, silly though it was, stand. His pride couldn't handle the hit—not where their children were concerned. 

"Yes," he grumbled, and she let out a triumphant whoop. "Fine, I'll do it."

Angelina grinned. She may have married the prankster, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. 


End file.
